When we met that day, it was destiny
by Brandy rules
Summary: On Christmas eve, Nagi saw Hayate the first time, and was instantaneously mesmerized. Hayate then passionately proposed (to kidnap her). It was a match in Stockholm, but how will things turn out for our two protagonists after this misunderstanding clears? Will things ever go back to how they were before?
1. gift

_**Author's note:** I don't own the characters of Hayate the combat butler. _

_The capitals- when characters are shouting out. Asterisk around sentence, represents actions. This is my second shot at fanfiction. Sentences in italic are thoughts or narrator's witty comments._

 _I would love to get your feedback; any constructive criticism to make it better is appreciated!_

* * *

 _INTRODUCTION_

 _It was a white Christmas, but for our protagonist it was a battle for survival. Hayate Ayasaki, a "_ normal" _16 year old, was trying to escape some loan sharks, wanting to extort 150 million yen from him. It was an IOU from his parents, on this joyous occasion of giving._

 _Hayate was able to dodge them for a while and ended up in Loser's park. At his wits end he decided he will kidnap or steal; so naturally he saw a little blonde sassing the vending machine for not accepting her credit cards. Technology fails you when you need it the most._

 _Hayate thinks it's his lucky day, and just as he was going to do as he planned, two boys were trying to take the girl away. Hayate saves the girl; so she offers to do something for him; ergo, just like any professional kidnapper would, he asks her to run away with him, but Nagi takes it as a confession. That silly girl!_

 _He saves her from some kidnappers yet again, on the same night. Apparently, Nagi was a magnet for kidnappers. Nagi hires him as a butler to show her gratitude._ _ _Later,_ she also pays off his debt to the loan sharks. A lot happens after this, and during one school competition Hayate wins the prize of 150 million and pays off most of his debt to her, but decides to continue, being her butler. _

_This fanfic starts a month after the trip on November 10th._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: gift**

"It is November 10th!" The little blonde exclaimed under her blanket. She was noticeably tensed or else she won't be up during such an ungodly hour; it was 06:45 am.

"A whole month passed since that school trip. The trip was terrible, but it is now a good memory for me. I always felt Hayate did not love me because of his formal behavior but his decision to stay even after the debt was cleared gave me more reassurance than the debt which I once felt was the only thing between us. Tomorrow is Hayate's birthday. I promised to give him a watch, but I still have not bought it yet. I can't go with him to buy his present, and he will not let me go alone. What should I do? It is really annoying he does not let me go by myself or with special police bodyguards. Well, the bodyguards are useless, but I am pretty reliable."

 _Says the girl who does not know_ _whereabouts of her clothes_. _*cough* Unfounded confidence._

"What was that? Maybe i am just getting too worked up over this."

 _Stop ignoring the narrator! There is a knock on the door; Hayate enters Nagi's room to wake her._

"Ojousama you woke up on your own! I am going to set the breakfast table. Please come down in an hour. We have school today. So, please come quickly."

 _It is not a silly cartoon show, or else there would be a light bulb over Nagi's head, because it looks like she has an idea. S_ he was brimming with excitement when she told Hayate, "I will not go to school today." _I have to buy Hayate a present, and I can do that while he will be in school. Perfect-_ she thought _.  
_

Hayate countered, he said, "milady please you should not miss school. Why are you always seeking excuses to skip school? Don't you enjoy the time you spend together with your friends there?" He was very sincerely looking at Nagi in the eye.

 _Hayate you are so good at this! I can never say no to that face. But I have to. For Hayate, and the promise I made to him. Look forward to this butler boy."_ Hayate I am busy with my manga. I have to finish it today for peace of my mind. I am going to pour my true feelings into them. Besides I am feeling ill so..."

Hayate has a concerned look, he said, " ojousama, are you feverish"? He was checking the temperature by pressing his forehead against hers. He then said, "The weather has changed abruptly so this would explain..."

 _Nagi was red like a tomato, and had started speaking a language that had words like aa-ahh-ha-hayy-uum. She invented it just then and there._

She pushed Hayate, and exclaimed, "bah! I am not feverish you idiot! It's just…my….my head! It is aching. Yeah! She then added, "This manga drawing thing is very strenuous; so you have to go to school by yourself today."

Maria came up to see why was Hayate taking so long, and was not happy to hear this. She asked, "what is the matter today Nagi? I thought you were over being a truant."

Nagi felt her words like a harpoon across her heart and it was appalling to Nagi. She said, in shock, "what? I am not… okay sometimes I am skipping school but it does not affect my grades. But today am not going."

Maria rolled her eyes, _she thought if only she felt so strongly about things those are good for her. But there_ _is some reason behind her stout demeanor._ Maria said _,_ "Hayate at least you should go to school."

"But miss Maria.." Hayate protested. He was surprised that maria was fine with Nagi skipping school; even for a day.

Maria said, "It is fine. Like she said it is just for today." Nagi was happy to hear this.

 _The protagonist butler leaves the scene, reluctantly._

Maria wanted to know her reason. She asked, "Has this something to do with you having to buy a present for certain 'someone'?"

Nagi is amazed. She exclaimed, "you can read my mind!"

Maria said, "Not quite! You are not that discreet, always trying to keep Hayate busy so that you may go alone to buy him his present. Your search history on internet has mostly watches, store location, echhi mangas (erotic comics) and such."

Nagi gets flustered, and says, " y-you still do that. N-never mind. The present, shall we go together."

Maria was now enjoying this. She said, "I do mind your deviant interests. But you are right, so let's go BUT this discussion is not over."

Nagi thinks maria is over doing it. She says, "oh come on I was just taking a peek. I was not even..wa.. wait! I did my search incognito." Maria is a genius so Nagi is doomed. Nagi thinks _Maria is so good that it is scary._ Nagi said _,_ "le-let us hurry!"

They go to a mall, near the mansion. Nagi is happy to know there are so many options offline, but she has a budget for once. "I would have managed to buy a more expensive watch if I had bought it online with all my coupons, but buying it in person makes it more special."

Maria is happy to see the positive change in Nagi. "You understand the value of money now. You worked hard to earn money to buy him his present. I am so proud of you."

Nagi picks a silver band watch which is not so unique, but is the best she could find in her budget. Maria says "I am sure Hayate will treasure it."

Nagi asked, "Maria, what about you? What will you give him?"

Maria said, "I will make him a special cake."

Nagi said, cheerfully, "I am sure it will mean a lot to him. You make delicious cakes!" She then said, "Let us go back and make preparations for the party!"

* * *

A/N: I decided to change the fanfic a bit so please read from here on. I am trying to make it better for my readers.


	2. what happens before the party

**Chapter 2: what happens before the party  
**

Sunlight was falling on the face of a now seventeen-year-old; blue haired boy. He woke up, and saw the weather outside was very pleasant; it puts a smile on his face. He remembers his ojousama's promise, and for the first time in his life he was expecting something from someone; earlier all he got was one candle on top of a cookie for his birthday. "Today is my birthday! I don't expect everyone to remember but it will be nice if they do. Now I should go to my work!"

He walks towards the kitchen. _Why is the kitchen door locked, and who dusted and clean everything?_

Suddenly he hears Maria\Nagi\Klaus shout in unison "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

There was a sincere smile on his face. He said, "you all remembered? Thank you!"

Klaus was being distant. He said, "it is your birthday Ayasaki; so I took over your chores for today, you should be grateful."

"I am grateful Klaus san. I am glad you all did this for me."

Nagi said, "But this is just the beginning. The party is at eight so look forward to it, and until seven 'o' clock find something to keep you busy and leave the mansion in my capable hands."

 _Nagi starts arranging the guest list._

Maria assures Hayate, "don't be worried Hayate kun I will assist her. The word 'assist' is used loosely by me but you get it."

Nagi discourses, "you are still here!" she pauses, then says " Hayate when you come back make sure to look surprised."

Hayate was really happy, he now had people who cared for him, he said, "haha! Yes, ojousama." _My life has become so much better since she came into it. I am glad me met that day ojousama._ He continued, _"_ Okay everyone, see you later!"

Nagi was in work mode, ordering, "Klaus the decorations; Maria cake, snacks,and beverage! Chop chop."*claps hands*

Maria sighs, and says, "so this is what you will do with those hands. You will help us too."

Nagi retorts, "B-but." Then finally agrees, and says, FINE! I will labour."

 _Yes, Maria you are right; Nagi is such a drama queen._

* * *

A/N: thoughts and author's remark is in italic.


	3. beloved

**Chapter 3: beloved**

Hayate was given time off from work on his birthday; so he decided to help out at Café Donguri, to spend this spare time. Nagi and Hayate worked part-time at the Café, when Nagi decided to earn money to buy Hayate the watch, on his birthday.

The Café was not so popular; mostly regular customers came, ordering their usual: espresso. Hinagiku came to the Café; she had her shift today.

"Oh! Hinagiku-san, what are you doing here?"

"I have my shift now, Hayate. What are you doing here? Your shift is tomorrow, right?"

He said with a chuckle, "ojousama wants to surprise me; so she told me stay away from the mansion until seven pm."

"Ye-yes, before I forget; happy birthday. I-" She paused, and her face became red.

 _I thought I will tell Hayate about my feelings today, on his birthday, but I was not prepared to meet him here. S-should I tell him now? I mean it will be better, there are not many people here and.."_

"Ummm...Hinagiku-san... are you..."

"HA-HAYATE!"

"Wahh!" _Did I do something wrong?_ He was confused, and he was waving his hands, trying to calm Hinagiku.

"I sorry, Hinagiku-sa.."

"Why are you apologizing? I am not angry; stupid! I-I just have to say something, t-to you." At the moment, her face showed brilliant shades of red.

Hayate, thought it was something serious so he requested her to tell him whatever it is.

"N-no, I will tell you after my shift is over, at-six."

"Okay, Hinagiku san, I will be waiting. That aside you look like: you have a fever. If you are not well, then please rest for today, I will be fine by myself. "

She is still red and acting coy. She said, "No, I-I am fine."

Time was moving slowly for Hayate, who was awaiting for lot of things by evening. On the other hand, Hinagiku was fretting with every passing second; anticipating, what will be outcome of her confession?

Finally it was time; Hayate and Hinagiku completed their work, and left the cafe in Hokuto kaga's care, the cafe's owner. They were standing outside the cafe.

"Hinagiku san, you wanted to tell me something, right?"

She was trying to gather her strength. _He should know about my feelings_ -she thought. She shuts her eyes, and says "Hayate, I-I LOVE YOU!" in one breath. She then opens her eyes, slowly. Her eyes were filled with fear of being rejected. She was not the confident and cool Hinagiku, she was inhibited.

She was cursing herself in her thoughts, _why did I confess?_ Every second felt like a year. She was not even looking at Hayate.

 _Hinagiku san loves me? She is a very dear friend to me, but love is..._

The silence was killing Hinagiku, she said wearily, "Hayate, I-I will hear your answer tonight, at the party. I have to go!"

Hayate called out to her, but she did not listen. Hayate was dazed, he said, "Loves me? She loves me, but do I? I have never once thought about her that way."

Hayate was thinking about everything that happened then he suddenly read his watch, it was 18:50. "I should hurry back."

* * *

He reached the mansion with one minute to spare. He opens the door, and says, "oo… th ..this is…a sur..surprise party. For me?"

Nagi and maria realize one thing, Hayate is terrible at acting. _So, he thinks this is how one reacts to surprises-_ they thought. _  
_

"And everyone is here: Sakuya san, Isumi san, H-Hinagiku, Nishizawa san, Miki, Risa , Izumi, Yukiji sensei, Athena and even Kotetsu. Really you should not have….. invited Kotetsu."

"Come on Ayasaki! Don't be so harsh. Let me wish you..." Hayate beats him into pulp. Kotetsu said, "y.. you have strong feelings for me Ayasaki, and I love that 'hard to get' part about you."

Nagi admonishes Hayate, "You are always rude to him. Well whatever, here! I hope you like your present."

Hayate asks, eagerly, "May I open the present now, ojousama?"

Nagi said, trying hiding her smile, "You know what is in there, and it is your birthday so do as you please."

He said, with a slight blush on his face, "owaa! It is a beautiful watch! Thanks ojousama!"

Nagi was blushing as well. She said, "Welcome."

Ayumu says "it is a thoughtful present Nagi chan. Hope you like my present too, Hayate kun."She extends a box to Hayate.

Hayate said, "I am sure I will. Thanks Nishizawa san."

Hinagiku was intently looking at Hayate. Hayate did not know what to tell her. He was still having hard time believing: a girl like Hinagiku loves him.

* * *

Hayate went to balcony, thinking about the situation...

 _I have to give her a definite answer._

 _I have so many things that I have to worry about, like this king's jewel, I was told that Nagi's mother wanted to return the power to God; whose power was stolen by a greedy king. The power is desired by many people for their selfish needs._

He was looking at the jewels, on his palm. _I have three stones with me: one was given by our schools superintendent, when I won the competition, and the other-two, by Wataru's mother._

 _Superintendent told me, that the path to the palace, where the royal power is stored, can be opened when a person carrying the jewel is drawn to despair, and loses every hope to live. I remember I was able to open the path when I was six-years-old. I wanted to die because of the pain my selfish parents caused me, but I wonder how the path_ _ _will_ open now..._

"Hayate, what are you doing here? The party is for you... Why are you are still carrying the jewels?"

Hayate gets startled on suddenly hearing Nagi's voice, and drops one jewel. The jewel falls near nagi's feet. She picks up the jewel and holds it between her index and thumb finger. She says "It is a weird stone. Its shine is unusual-"

She turns towards Hayate and then says, "you are seventeen now. It's been so long since we met, right?"

Hayate was looking in the distance. He said, "yes, but I still remember it very clearly. I am really grateful to you. You forgave me for wanting to kidnap you, and then gave me position as your butler."

Nagi was stunned, she was not able to comprehend what he said, and was hoping it is some kind of a sick joke.

Maria arrived at balcony, and heard everything. O _h no! How should I stop this? I should get Hayate out of there and try to explain things to Nagi before it goes out of hand._ "Hayate kun your friend Souya kun has arrived, please go, and see him.

"Okay, Maria san!"Said Hayate. He turned to Nagi and said, "I will be back in a while ojousama."

"Nagi… a..are you okay?" Maria lifts her chin with her hand and exclaims, "You are crying!"

She said, whimpering, in Maria's embrace, "He said, he wanted to kidnap me, Maria. Th-that was not a confession. I never gave him this job because he confessed; I genuinely wanted to help him. So why did he use me?"

Maria said in a soothing voice, "No, Nagi! He did not know about your feelings. He said those words, but he meant 'take you with him' as a 'hostage' for ransom. He thought you knew, and forgave him..."

Nagi's eyes widened, in shock. She said, "YOU KNEW! So no one cares. I am just a selfish-rich girl. I was discussing everything with you, and you never even bothered to tell me the truth?"

Maria said, "Nagi, I am sorry. I wanted to tell you, but I could never find courage..."

Nagi jerks Maria's hand, and runs away to her room, and locks the door.

Maria runs after her, and begs her to open the the door. Maria could hear her, trashing her room, screaming it was all a lie.

Hayate hastily comes towards Maria, and says, "I found you Miss Maria, where is ojousama?"

Maria said sorrowfully, "She is tired; so she went to bed."

Hayate got worried, and asked "is she unwell? I will check."

Maria dismisses, "Now is not the time. Let us go back to the party."

Hayate counters, "But miss Maria!"

There is a loud shriek.

Hayate shouts out, "that was ojouasma!" He runs toward her room, and kicks open the door. "Where is she?"


	4. Her feelings

A/N: Thought are in italic.

Thanks Wry678 and Zoe, for liking and commenting.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: her feelings**

"Where is ojousama?"

When Maria and Hayate entered Nagi's room, they saw everything out of place; the bed was messy, the room smelled like a perfume counter with all the broken perfume bottles lying on the floor, but pages from Nagi's manga caught Hayate's eye which were scattered all over the floor.

The manga depicted their story, only in this one Hayate confesses to nagi on the Christmas eve, then she hires him as her butler, later, they are separated, but are united in the end, when they realize their underlying affection for each other. Hayate was very concerned when he read it because he remembered Nagi saying "I will pour my true feelings..."

 _She has drawn the manga where I and, ojousama love each other, and get married in the end...So, she loves me? She felt I was asking her out...I told her on the balcony, moments ago, that I wanted to kidnap..._

"Where is Nagi, Hayate kun? There are no signs of break-in-"

"Miss Maria does miss Nagi love me and believes that I confessed that time?" Hayate said in a bitter tone.

Maria was taken aback by his change in behavior, but she agreed, and said, "Yes."

"Maria san I told you everything...Why didn't you tell her? She must be hurt. I am sure she has adoration for me, and she has mistaken..."

Maria rebuked, "No, Hayate kun, she really loves you. You may feel that she is immature, but her feeling for you is real."

Hayate and Maria were petrified; there were no leads on Nagi's whereabouts.

Maria asked, "We heard her voice from outside; so how could she disappear from 7-story mansion?" She then said "We should begin our search for her inside mansion grounds but before that let's call off the party and send off the guests."

They hurried to bid farewell to their guests and then start their search for Nagi.

Ayumu, Hinagiku, Yukiji and others insist to help but Hayate assures that he will not let anything happen to Nagi, and once they find her he will personally inform everyone. Hinagiku still stays to offer her help and Hayate accepts; she has helped him a lot in past.

Hayate suggests everyone to split up and began the search.

Isumi, appears out of nowhere, and says that the search will be useless. Hayate becomes anxious on hearing this and demands to know if Isumi any idea on where Nagi is right now.

Isumi said, with a sad look, "Yes, She is trapped in the royal garden. She is in danger... I am trying to find a way to enter that place..."

Hayate was torn, when he heard this. He remembered that the path to the palace can only be opened by a person in deep despair.

He thought _, I have given her so much pain...I am even worse than my parents. I have again caused pain to a person very important to me...but not this time. I will not lose you: ojousama!_

* * *

Author's note: _for those not familiar with manga_

 _In this chapter Hayate says he has_ _ _once_ lost a ___person,_ significant ___to him_ ; he was referring to Athena. She was a mysterious girl he met when he was six-years-old. He wanted to die because of his obnoxious parents. He had a jewel with him then when he was in this misery; so he was able to open the path to royal garden, and there he met Athena. They fell in love but Athena later pretended to be angry at Hayate to get him out of that dangerous place. Hayate carried the guilt in his heart, until they met again after 10 years, when Hayate saved Athena from possession of the king's spirit, and she forgave him._

 _Athena, Nagi's grandpa, and Himegami (Nagi's previous butler); want the power for various reasons._ _Nagi's grandpa gave Hayate the jewel to use him to attain his objective and even Athena was trapped there because she was helping_ _Nagi's grandpa._

Find out about Nagi in next chapter.


	5. Promise

**Chapter 5: promise  
**

 _Will you go out with me?_

 _I want you!_

 _I want to run away with you!_

 _You are most import person to me._

 _Hayate, we will be together forever._

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Please make it stop. You are a fake Hayate! Everything that happened was a set up to get me to pay your debt. I was always taken advantage of; no one sees me as a person. I do have emotions. Why did you do that? If you were honest about your intentions, I might have forgiven you, but you betrayed me. I don't want to see you. I want to get, as far away, from you as possible. I don't want anything to do with anyone. Mum first time in 8 years I wish... I can come to you...I want to die..."

When Nagi opened her eyes, she was not in her room, anymore. It was dark and lonely with no one in sight but a little girl with long golden locks, kneeling, crying her eyes out. She was surrounded by flowers. It was a unique place, even to Nagi, who had seen the entire world in her thirteen-years of life.

Nagi was puzzled, and said, "I know I wished to get away from Hayate, but I honestly never felt my wish will be fulfilled like this. How did I even get here? I was in my room, now here. This is too weird for a dream. These flowers smell so sweet. Where is this place? I have never seen such a view."

She was too scared to even scream. If it was the old Nagi she would have shouted out "HAYATE," but this Nagi did not want to depend on him. She felt it was a dream so she pinched her cheeks, but to her dismay everything in front of her was real. She suddenly heard a faint voice, "You have the jewel," she was petrified. She tried to reason, maybe I am having hallucinations. She was looking around, and saw a big mansion, few feet away, from where she was standing.

"There is a mansion, in such a desolate place? It is more accurate to call it a palace. It does not look like it's abandoned; I think I will find someone there."

* * *

Hayate was crying uncontrollably. He was cursing himself for putting Nagi in such a terrible condition.

 _She must be scared all by herself, I have to find to her..._

"Isumi san please we have to hurry. She must be scared. I will do anything, just tell me...I promised I will protect her..She is important to me...I need her. I can't live without her...she is.."

Hinagiku saw his concern for Nagi, she saw how strongly he felt for her. In that moment, she got her answer from Hayate, without him even uttering a single word to her, he expressed how much Nagi meant to him. Hinagiku walked up to Hayate, and assured him that they will not let anything bad happen to Nagi. Hayate looked at her and tried to smile with tears in his eyes,she comforted him.

* * *

Nagi was standing in front of the palace, hesitating to inside but realizing that it is her only option; she opens the big-heavy door. The palace was very beautiful with expensive furnishing and decorations. It was well maintained. Candles were used for lighting, which seemed odd to Nagi. She mustered up her courage and said, "Is anyone here? I am lost...I just want to know my exact location... HELLO!"

She again hears the strange voice again, "I want the stone. It was taken from me. It is mine."

Nagi is scared and confused. "How do you know about the stone?LO...look i..if you are trying to scare me then it is working. Please, whoever you are come out and show yourself."

"I will, if you agree to help me."

"Help? how?"

* * *

Author's note- Nagi is talking to honored spirit, the king who stole the power of god for himself. The palace where Nagi is right now belongs to him.


	6. Your wish

**Chapter 6: your wish**

Nagi was in the middle of nowhere, talking to to creep who was denying to show himself, unless she agrees to his conditions.

 _This person wants my help? I was the one who came here looking for help, for crying out loud!_ She knew how stupid it will be to say 'yes' right away, he could be a serial killer, or even a sex offender. There was a voice inside her head: get out of here!

 _The man's voice is coming from some distance; so I can still out run him-_

She said, "Look I am not the person who can help you in any way. I needed your help. I just want to know my current location and location to the nearest police station.. I-I will not not report you or anything, I just want to go back to Tokyo-" _I kind of dug my grave besides the beautiful flower bed I saw there, didn't I?_ She thought _  
_

"Don't worry; I will not hurt you. I know how you feel, even I was betrayed, and those jewels were taken from me."

Nagi was confused. She asked, "Betrayed? What do you mean?"

"The women you confided in, and the man you loved, the ones you trusted, betrayed you."

Nagi felt her heart throbbing loudly in her chest. She just knew that this person was serious, and will not let her go that easily. _He knows about Maria and Hayate, and my feelings for Hayate; I told no one expect Maria._

"Yes, I know. I can read your thought, and can see through your memories. Cool, isn't it?"

She thought, _he may be worse than a serial killer, or a sex offender._ _  
_

"No, I am not any of those. I am the honored spirit. I want to use the jewel with your help. If you agree, I will protect you from people who want to hurt you. That man, you will be able to teach him a lesson."

Nagi exclaimed, "Teach him... NO! I may hate him but I still owe him for a lot of things."

"Then don't you want to talk to your mother one last time and apologize. You were so rude to her in her last moments."

Nagi asked, "You can make that happen?"

"Yes, the royal power can grant your wish. I will ask you again, will you help?"

"Yes," said Nagi.

* * *

Isumi was suddenly looking even more panicked. "The spirit has started possessing Nagi. Grandmother may help us but she needs some time to open the way to the royal garden."

Hayate felt every remaining bit of energy was getting drained out of him. "What? You mean like when Athena was possessed? But we were able to help her.."

"Yes, but Nagi is different she may not have Athena's strength, but she her powers are similar to her mother. So, if she is completely possessed then the spirit will own that formidable power, also also Nagi's body forever."

"But we still have time, right?" Inquired Maria

"I will try my best to get Nagi back, unharmed." Isumi said, with determination.


	7. His feelings

**Chapter 7: his feelings  
**

Forty-eight hours had passed, since Nagi got trapped in the royal garden; every minute was testing Hayate's patience. He was recalling his time in the royal garden; trying to envision the amount of pain Nagi must be going through.

There was a barrage of his memories of Nagi...he felt these enumerable bitter-sweet moments with Nagi, made his life worthwhile.

 _I will apologize to_ _ _ojousama,_ and beg her to forgive me. But if she fires me... I will find a way to be by her side ...I cannot imagine my life without her. She filled the emptiness in my life...She gave a reason to live on that day, when we met, on that Christmas eve..I had given up on life, but you changed that, ____ojousama__...Ojousama, I like you but.._

He was still trying to understand how he felt for Nagi. She was his savior, and most important person to him, but is that all?

* * *

Isumi's grandma was finally able to open the path to the royal garden. The way to the royal garden looked nothing like a passage, there was only blinding light, it seemed like a weird portal to the alien world as seen in science-fiction movies, like staring into your car's headlight. Hayate, Isumi and Hinagiku make their way, to save Nagi.

They reach their destination, and Isumi explains that Nagi is inside the palace, under the possession of the spirit, so she can use magic; they should not let their guard down, as it could get dangerous.

Hayate tells them to hurry. They open the door, and see Nagi standing in the hallway.

Hayate is happy to see Nagi is unharmed. He exclaims "Ojousama!" and runs to get to her.

Nagi holds out her hand to him, to signal him to stop, and says "I will not repeat myself; LEAVE NOW!"

Hayate noticed the malice in her eyes. He was in shock to see her become so bitter, and he felt it was his fault.

He went ahead, regardless. He hears Isumi', shouting, behind him, "Watch out! Hayate sama!"

It was too late, she was saying something, which did not seem to make any sense, but her words acted like an incantation _,_ causing enough force to send Hayate flying in mid-air. He sprawled on the ground, bleeding, and badly injured.

Hinagiku and Isumi came to Hayate. He was barely conscious, muttering, "I have to save her.."

Nagi hears his frail voice, and start to chide herself in her thoughts, _why did you do that.. he is hurt? He still cares for you. If he did so much for me even though he did not love me, then it makes all those acts even more valuable. I loved him, but Maria said he was not aware of my feelings... so how can I say, he betrayed.._

She heard a voice inside her head, it was the spirit trying to repress her feelings; _"you want to trust that man again? I told you he will never love you, because he has promised to be with someone else. He will only be with you till he finds her, then he will abandon you, and you will be left alone."_

Nagi was screaming, while holding her head, "NO-NO-NO! You are wrong, he may love someone else, but he will not abandon me...

She paused, when she saw Hayate, bleeding heavily, staggering towards her.

She started crying, and begging him to stop. "You are bleeding...I am sorry I acted childishly, and got you in this state. You love Athena,"

Hayate was shocked to learn that she knows about Athena.

Nagi continued, "the spirit told me how you met her and then you both promised to be together; so I have figured what I will use the royal power for...I wish for you: Hayate. I want you to be reunited with the person you love." She chuckled, and said "I wish you luck," before collapsing.

Hayate quickly caught her in his arms. Hayate said hastily, "she-is she still under the possession?"

Isumi smiled and said, "she is fine. She fainted due to exertion. The spirit has left her body, the wish that she made, for you, caused the spirit to leave her body. Now everything is over, and the spirit has passed to the other world, the royal power has returned to where it belongs. We should leave now, as this place will not hold for long.

Hayate was not able to understand, what Isumi meant when she said "the wish Nagi made saved her," he thought, _Miss Nagi wished for me to be with be with the person I love; what does that have to do with the spirit leaving her body?_

Hinagiku was thinking, _how did I fell for such a stupid man? He does not get it, his feelings for Nagi saved her from the spirit and "reunite her with him". When will he realize that he loves her? Maybe it is better this way, for now; at least they are together and happy._

* * *

They returned back to the Sanzenin mansion, Maria was happy to see Nagi, but got worried when she saw Hayate, pale, from all the blood loss.

She suggested Hayate, to let Klaus take Nagi to her room, while she calls a doctor for him. But Hayate insist he will take Nagi to her room.

After the doctor arrived, Maria told Hayate to let the doctor see him in his room properly, but he did not leave Nagi's room, so the doctor had to check him there, in Nagi's room.

The doctor was surprised to see Hayate conscious, after so much blood loss. He gave Hayate first aid, and instructed him to rest.

The doctor also checked Nagi, and declared she is fine.

After the doctor left, Hayate said, "I will be here Maria san if she needs me, and dont worry I will rest." He sat on a chair beside Nagi's bed, and watched Nagi, sleeping peacefully.

Maria leaves the room, gently closing the door behind her, with a smile on her face. She said, softly, "Nagi he cares so much. He really has strong feelings for you."


	8. Growing up

**Chapter 8: growing up**

Thirteen hours passed since Nagi was rescued from the royal garden..

Nagi woke up in her room, unable to understand how she ended up there, she said, "Hayate is here too, in my room, I thought my wish would let him be with Athena; he loved her. Maybe he is feeling responsible towards me, this isn't right. I will.." She paused, when she felt a gentle tug on her hands; it was Hayate, holding her hand. She just looked at him, staring into his baby blue eyes.

"Ojousama, I am happy to be with you. I know you think I love Athena, and I did, but in the past, now I feel for her the way I feel for a friend. Things between us can never go back to the way they were."

"Really Hayate? How can you be so nice? I mean if you will be like this, then you will never be happy." She was not able to say anything else because he suddenly embraced her. It felt warm and gentle. Her thought process froze for a while, and she started blushing. She said, "H-Hayate? What are you-?"

Hayate said, still embracing her, "I may not love you, ojousama, but you are still most important to me, and I can never afford to lose you. So will you allow me to stay with you? Is the bond that we share, well enough for you? Meeting you that day was the best thing that happened to me."

Nagi felt his word reached her heart, they were sincere. She thought, _this is fine, we may never be lovers, but we will always be good friends._ Nagi nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

In the coming days, Nagi's behavior towards Hayate changed; she was not trying to get his attention, and treated him normally like everyone else.

She did not get angry when Hayate talked to other girls nor did she stop him from being nice to them. She did not call him on a whim. She hardly spent much time with Hayate, except in school and when she needed something. She did not get annoyed when Hayate complimented Maria's good looks.

Hayate was a little bothered because of this. He was under the impression: Nagi maybe angry with him.

* * *

Nagi was in her room, putting on her camisole. She said "Hey Maria! This is tight, will you check if it is stuck."

Maria looked, and then said chirpily, "you are growing up. And your height, I just noticed, you look a bit taller too." Maria then suggested, "We should go for a little lingerie shopping today."

Nagi was embarrassed, but also very happy on this long awaited development. She said, "Yes," coyly.

* * *

Nagi and Maria, returned from shopping three hours later. They did not take Hayate on this trip.

Nagi entered through the door wearing a white sheath dress, she bought that day while shopping. Hayate was looking at her new outfit in awe. "You are looking beautiful!" slipped out of his mouth. He then shouted at himself in his head, _shoot! you say that to her in such weird tone, and why did you ogle her?... But is she looking attractive?... she is a child, he thought.  
_

Nagi said with a graceful smile, "thanks Hayate," and went to her room.


	9. Eternally yours

Author's note: thoughts are in italic.

Thanks wry678 for your comments.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: eternally yours**

It was a lavish shindig, bustling with rich-illustrious people. Hayate was looking distracted, standing near the table, he was looking at Nagi; she was wearing an elegant-long, orange gown with beige stilettos. It was her fourteenth birthday today, and she was celebrating it, in her mansion.

Nagi was definitely turning some heads, especially Kazuki's; Ayumu Nishizawa's little brother. Ayumu brought her brother along, and Kazuki agreed without any objection, because it was Nagi's birthday party, the girl, he had a crush on.

Nagi was walking towards the foyer, when all of a sudden, she tripped on the rug, and was about to fall, but Kazuki caught her in his arms.

"Thanks Kazuki, if it was not for you, I would have been embarrassed in front of all these people. " She said, with a bright smile.

"I-it's all right. Are you okay?" He said, mildly blushing.

"Yes, I am fine-"

Hayate interjected, "Umm…why are you two hugging?"

Nagi was embarrassed, and she quickly moved away from Kazuki. She said "I tripped Hayate, so-"

Before she could finish, Hayate said he has to take care of the guests, and walked away.

Kazuki was surprised at Hayate's unpleasant behavior.

Nagi thought- _maybe Hayate is getting worked up. I will tell him to take a break._ Nagi went looking for Hayate. She was worried by his unusual way of acting. She looked for him everywhere, from the lobby to kitchen, but she was not able to find him. She was going to search for him upstairs, when she saw Maria, she asked, "Hey, Maria have you seen Hayate?"

"Yes, he is outside in the lawn, he said he needed some air," said Maria.

Nagi was sad to hear this. She thought, so, _he was tired, but I didn't notice. I am still very selfish._ "Maria I will check on him."

"Okay, but come back soon; it is your birthday."

Nagi agreed, and went out to see Hayate.

* * *

Nagi was thinking, while looking for Hayate outside the mansion, _Hayate...I agreed we will be friends, but I still love you... I want you to be happy, but I wonder if you are happy…standing alone by yourself..why won't you talk to me about your problems...Maybe you feel I won't understand._ she chuckled- _After all you do think of me as a child_... _  
_

On the other side, Hayate was worrying about his conduct _; why did I get angry, when I saw her with Kazuki? I know that she does not love him, but even if she did, why should I feel bad?_

His thought was interrupted when he saw Nagi. She was looking beautiful, Hayate's gaze was fixed on her. Nagi saw him staring at her, and she felt awkward. When Hayate came back to his senses, and realized he was staring at her, he started flustering. It made Nagi laugh, but her laughter faded when thought about Hayate. She felt Hayate was staying with her unwillingly. She said "Hayate you are the world's best butler, and a very good friend to me. I am happy that you are with me, but are you happy here?"

Hayate was looking at her, trying to figure out the reason, Nagi was suddenly feeling this way. He said after a brief pause, "ojousama, I am happy here, with you. Why are you saying this?"

Nagi started crying, and said, "I don't want to see you sad. If you don't like it here-"

Hayate wiped her tears and cupped her face in his hand, and he said, "I am happy ojousama, I will not leave you, I will be with you forever. I treasure every moment with you."

Nagi looked at Hayate, with tears in her eyes. Hayate felt his heart-skip. He thought- _there is so much innocence in her eyes_. Nagi said they should go back to the party, Hayate agreed, and said he will come after giving Tama his dinner.

She was standing by the oak tree, few feet away from them. She saw everything that happened between Hayate and Nagi. She had followed Nagi after seeing her frantically search for Hayate. Maris stood there and then smiled after letting out a sigh. She had a determined look on her face.

Hayate saw Maria walking towards him, and asked her, "What are you doing here?"

Maria said she has realized what she wants for her birthday, so she wanted to tell Hayate.

Hayate was anxious to know what is it that she wants as he promised to buy her a nice present on her eighteenth birthday.

She said "I want you to tell Nagi, that you don't love her."

Hayate was shocked, "NO, why will I tell her that. She already knows I don't love-" Hayate paused.

"Yes, but just to make things more clear. You see she is still in love with you. So if you tell her again, sternly, she will be hurt, but will be for the best." She said, sneering.

Hayate was vexed, he said, "Miss Maria why are you talking about this so lightly. I can't.."

Maria said "but like you said, she already knows you don't love her, so.."

"NO, I LOVE HER ALRIGHT!" Hayate shouted out.

Hayate was looking at Maria, in anger, when suddenly, he heard laughs. He then saw that even Maria was smiling. He turned around, and saw everyone was there, even Nagi. Hayate thought, _maybe they came out when they heard the heated discussion between Maria and me._ Hayate's cheeks were flushed, red, and when he looked at Nagi, she was blushing too.

Everyone was happy to hear Hayate's confession.

Maria said, "Finally, you said it Hayate kun."

Hayate thought, _so Maria did this to instigate me, but now that I know how I feel about Miss Nagi, I will tell her._ He started walking towards Nagi.

Nagi's heart was racing; she held her hands close to her chest. _W-why is he coming here?_

He was in front of Nagi, on his knees, he gently took her hand in his hand, and said, "I love you!" He then kissed the back of her hand, and stood up. He was looking at Nagi, but Nagi was too embarrassed to look him in the eye; so she just hid her face into his shirt, and said, softly, "I-I love you too, Hayate."

* * *

Brandy- this is not the end, but premise for a new beginning.

Nagi- Yeah, I saw how you used title of your other fanfic in this chapter. That was tad unsubtle.

Brandy-What? It was a coincidence. By the way the fanfic is a sequel to this one, viz.I will be with you forever.

I hope you liked this story, leave your comment to let me know. Au revoir!


End file.
